Left 4 Dead 2: Episode One
''Left 4 Dead 2: Episode One ''is the first episode in the Left 4 Dead 2: Episode series. Plot The plot is similar to Left 4 De''ad and ''Left 4 Dead 2 it involves the aftermath of the Infection one week after the events of the previous game, now being around three weeks after the first infection. The story starts around night in Monroeville, New Jersey. Four Survivors climb up a bar rooftop to find that a rescue helicopter is rescuing Survivors & taking them to a military base up north in Canada. The pilot tells any Survivors to call him on the radio at Benjamin Port. They must fight Infected across the city while venturing through the bar, the streets, a turnpke, & a parking complex before finding the port & calling the chopper, a News Chopper 10. After fighting off hordes of the Infected, the pilot picks up the group & begins to take them to the safe-zone. This proves successful, and the Survivors escape Monroeville. During their escape, however, the pilot was bitten by an Infected while trying a street pick-up. The youngest of the group is forced to kill the pilot & the helicoppter crashes in Jesswood, Pennsylvania. The group discovers that a truck depot near a bridge raised by a "Diana Cross" has a working, armored truck in need of gas. The Survivors fight through the fields, the canals, the town, & the port, finally making it to the truck depot. The Survivors begin to fuel up the truck while fighting off hordes of the Infected, escaping after filling it up fifteen times. The oldest of the group drives it off south. The escape truck works well until the Survivors find that Yuckston, West Virginia has been barricaded. They must leave the truck behind & walk on foot. They hear carnival music playing in the distance & travel towards it while fighting the Infected. They escape using the highway, forest, an abandoned warehouse, & a sewer, finally realizing that the music came from the West Virginia Boardwalk. The Survivors call a nearby river boat to rescue them while running across the carnival, fighting off many Infected. The boat finally appears & saves the Survivors, taking them down south. Jerad, the captain of the boat, drops the Survivors off in Acherson, North Carolina. He then heads off to find other Survivors but is then killed by a giant piece of concrete thrown by a Tank, which the group must kill, & one of the Survivors saying, "That...is for Jerad." The second youngest Survivor, knowing the area very well as he hunted there, decides to take the Survivors through a park, a swat-meet, a train station, & some alleyways, finally finding an airport where a C-130 is waiting for them. They gas up the birdie while fighting off the Infected, escaping North Carolina. The pilot, working for the military & wearing a gas-mask, tells the group that he's taking them to the Barbenian Military Safe-Zone on the northern border of Florida. When the second oldest Survivor accidentally smacks the pilot's back too hard, his mask falls off as be rapidly mutates into an Infected. The youngest again shoots their pilot as the helicopter once again makes a crash landing, this time in the Savannha Minefield. The Survivors makes their way through the minefield, a riverbend, a hotel, & a shopping center with a burning mall, finally finding a canyon where an APC is ready to pick up Survivors. The group radios the military while fighting off the Infected. The military finally arrives & saves the Survivors. A missile is launched from the vehicle at the town, killing all Infected. The APC then takes the Survivors to the Barbenian Military Base on the northern border of Florida. The group is put into custody for studying. Unfortunantly, the doctor says that the only person who could have stopped the Infection was the president, who was last seen leaving for England. The oldest Survivor recalls hearing that the president's chopper was crashed into the Atlantic Ocean by a Tank's rock. Suddenly, the alarm goes off, attracting every Infected within a fifty-mile radius. The Survivors, as well as the doctor & two soldiers, fight their way through the base to escape to the southern coast. Unfortunantly, the doctor & soldiers are killed, being left behind by the eldest, in which the Survivors take a train to the coast. Finally, the train makes a halt in Kathren County, Florida, where the Survivors plan to sail to the Florida Keys using a sailboat. They must travel through a train station, warehouse station, barge, & a brick factory before finding a boat on the wrong side of an un-lifted bridge. They start up the generators, of course fighting off the Infected. They manage to get onto the bridge, cheering joyfully, however, their cheers are cut short as the nearest generator stops. The eldest Survivors tells the other three to take care of each other & get to the Keys as he "sacrifices" himself to restart it. Unfortunantly, while trying to escape back to the bridge, the elder is cornered by three Tanks & killed, as the three Survivors witness their "fathers'" death. The elder throws a molotov in the generator room where he dies, burning himself & the Tanks. The Survivors then wait-out on the bridge until the Infected run off somewhere else, which is three days. They then board the sailboat & find seven other Survivors (L4D & L4D2 Survivors) in the Keys, making friends with them. CHARACTERS Joseph Callerman (Eldest) 53 YO Timothy "Tim" Peck (Second Eldest/Third Youngest) 36 YO Adam Stevenson (Third Eldest/Second Youngest) 29 YO Gina Roberts (Fourth Eldest/Fourth Youngest) 25 YO OTHER CHARACTERS Francis (cameo) Louis (cameo) Zoey (cameo) Coach (cameo) Nick (cameo) Ellis (cameo) Rochelle (cameo) News Chopper 10 Pilot Jerad C-130 Military Pilot Barbenian Solider #17 Barbenian Solider #22 Doctor Kevin (Solider #87) Cathy (Solider #65) CAMPAIGNS & TAGLINES Dark City "Kill all sons 'a bitches, even if it means with a beer bottle" Cold Crash "The only thing crashing cold is their souls" Death Boardwalk "Try the games...if you DARE!" Hell Sky "What goes up must come down" Dead County "Zombies and zombies and zombies! Oh my!" Operation: Screwed "It's game over, man!" The Sacrifice (L4D2E1 V) "It's your funeral" WEAPONS Pump Shotgun Chrome Shotgun SMG Silenced SMG Auto Shotgun Combat Shotgun Hunting Rifle Sniper Rifle M-16 AK-47 Combat Rifle M1911 Pistol P220 Service Pistol HEALING/TEMPORARY HEALING ITEMS Health Kit Pills Adrenaline Shot THROWABLE ITEMS Pipebomb Molotov Boomer Bile Category:Video Games Category:Games